


Miss Murder

by nB (164)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Drugs, M/M, Violence, and all those romanticized bullshits
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/nB
Summary: hey miss murder can i-hey miss murder can i-make beauty stay if i,take my life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMxU2ToSunY

Khi Wonwoo và Soonyoung phát hiện có vấn đề ở giữa sàn nhảy, thì nó đã quá tầm kiểm soát, và khi cả bọn chen vào được đến bên trong vòng tròn hò hét cổ vũ, thì Seungcheol đã lao vào một tay túm cổ áo của một thằn nhãi diện vẻ lắm tiền, tay còn vung ngược về sau để dốc hết lực vào cú đấm làm trẹo hàm. Đám đông ồ lên phấn khích gần như lấn cả tiếng nhạc xập xình, rồi nhanh chuyển thành tiếng phản đối khó chịu khi Wonwoo và Soonyoung chạy đến để ngăn Seungcheol lại. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên trưởng nhóm của họ mất kiểm soát như thế này, mắt gã trông điên dại đến mức Soonyoung phải khựng lại một chút, nhưng vẫn thử vận may của mình mà vòng tay kẹp cổ Seungcheol lại, khoá cả cánh tay định vung nắm đấm, tách gã với thằng nhóc còn lại cũng đang được Wonwoo trấn giữ.

“Hyung! Bình tĩnh lại đi, anh điên rồi à?” Soonyoung cố thét qua loa phóng thanh, điều không mấy dễ dàng khi phải giữ chặt một Seungcheol kháng cự với sức khoẻ của một tên đang bị ảnh hưởng. Bởi bất cứ thứ gì được bán ở trong này tối nay. Cậu tự nhắc mình trong đầu phải cho thứ đấy vào danh sách đen ngay sau hôm nay. Soonyoung kịp thấy Wonwoo cũng đang chật vật để giữ tên lạ mặt kia lại, trong khi đám đông đã bắt đầu buồn chán và vãng dần.

Nhưng mừng thầm không được lâu, vì một đám người nào đó mà Soonyoung chỉ có thể cho là bạn của tên công tử đắp vàng lên người kia cũng đã tìm đến, và ý định của bọn chúng, nom từ vẻ mặt đã không lành. Nên Soonyoung vội la lên để báo tiếng cho Wonwoo quay lại, vừa kịp né cái vung tay từ tên to con nhất trong đám. Thay vào đó, tay giữ tên ẩu đả với Seungcheol của cậu vụt mất áo nó, nên Wonwoo cũng tự biết tình hình mà lùi lại một chút, định chuyển sang phương án hoà giải. Cậu mở miệng, còn chưa kịp thành tiếng, thì thình lình tiếng nhạc ngừng bặt, thay vào đó là giọng nửa giai đoạn dậy thì mà Wonwoo và Soonyoung không muốn nghe nhất ngay lúc nào.

“Quất đi anh hai! Dô đi anh Soonyoung! Anh Wonwoo đi ra đừng cản!” Hansol hào hứng quá mức, cồn trong máu hẳn cũng đã vượt giới hạn từ lần cuối họ còn thấy nó, cứ tưởng nó đã bất tỉnh ở xó nào rồi. Wonwoo thở dài, cậu ước gì đó là thật. Cả club chìm trong im lặng vài giây, trước khi mọi người lại bắt đầu xì xào bán tán. Soonyoung không ngờ Seungcheol lại tận dụng ngay lúc đó để thảy ngược cả người cậu vào đám người kia và rồi sự hỗn độn lại dậy sóng trở lại trước khi Wonwoo kịp nghĩ gì, nhưng phương án ngăn cản để chuyện trở nên mất kiểm soát không còn là một lựa chọn nữa khi họ hoàn toàn bị vây quanh giữa lòng sàn nhảy tưng bừng một lần nữa một khi Hansol nhảy vào cuộc.

Lại một đêm thứ bảy như thường lệ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mình plan cái này 2 ngày trước.. hi vọng nó không như năm ngoái và đừng thất vọng khi không có năm sau


	2. Chapter 2

Khi Seungcheol cuối cùng cũng trở lại là mình, cả nhóm đã ngồi trên cùng một băng ghế sau song chắn chờ gọi tên. Gã còn không cần hỏi, vì Hansol đã nhanh nhảu chạy lại ngồi chồm hổm đối diện gã.

“Anh ngầu hết sức!” Thằng nhóc cười toe với khoé môi bầm dập. “Một mình chơi hết ba thằng, bởi em mới nói Wonwoo-hyung suốt ngày cứ vẽ vời lo sợ này nọ, chứ em biết theo đại ca Choi phố ba thì đéo sợ con thằng nào hết!”

Thình lình Wonwoo bạt một cái vào đầu thằng nhóc, lầm bầm “Bé bé cái mồm tí đi con, mày có biết mình đang ở đâu không vậy?” rồi cậu quay đầu Hansol ngược lại 180 độ làm nó lại toang thét lên thấu trời, nhưng nhìn thấy tụi vừa rồi ở club cũng ngồi ngay đối diện, đặc biệt là tên đã đánh phù mỏ Hansol đang bẻ cổ răng rắc nhìn lại nó, thằng nhóc vội lúi cúi quay trở lại ghế ngồi. Soonyoung nhìn nó mà cười, rồi quay sang Seungcheol vẫn còn đang ngơ ngác.

“Anh gây sự với một đám du côn trong club rồi giờ thành ra vầy đây, lần sau xài cái gì cũng khoá phòng rồi phê, để lộn xộn như vầy phiền lắm đó.”

Wonwoo tiếp: “Cũng may hôm nay tiêu tán hết số hàng quanh quán rồi mới quậy, nhưng anh em mình vào sổ đen của quán là cái chắc, coi như mất mẹ mối ngon.”

“Xin lỗi.” Seungcheol lầm bầm, xoa xoa hai thái dương mệt mỏi. “Chuẩn bị dàn cảnh chưa?”

“Rồi. Hàng được chuyền quanh club, không biết ai bán.” Soonyoung đáp.

“Bao nhiêu?”

“5000 won một đứa, khuyến mãi một shot nếu mua sỉ.” Wonwoo nói.

“5000? Chúng nó chịu sao?” Seungcheol hỏi lại.

“Đều là khách quen cả, nên chúng nó cũng không làm khó làm dễ gì mình, hên là vậy.”

Seungcheol gật, “Vậy còn tụi nó?” anh nhướn mắt ra dấu chỉ nhóm vẫn còn sừng sỏ bên kia.

Soonyoung thở dài. “Phần đó em đang để dành chờ anh đây. Tụi nó đòi chia lợi nhuận của mình với phố năm trong hai tháng. 30-70.”

“Lồn gì?” Gã cao giọng hơn một chút, khó tin.

“Wonwoo đưa đề nghị giao cho chúng nó nút hai với nút bảy trong một tháng, nhưng tụi nó vẫn kiên quyết cả phố, lợi nhuận chia ra. Không thì tụi nó trả tiền để đám trng club khai anh em mình ra dọn sạch một lần.”

“Mấy thằng điên đó, bộ định đánh bom liều chết vậy à?”

Wonwoo lầm bầm, mắt nhìn chăm vào thằng Seungcheol gây sự đầu tiên. “Thằng đó chắc chắn có người chống rồi, anh khỏi lo.”

Seungcheol thở dài, đứng dậy. Gã chỉ thẳng mặt thằng khốn kia. “Ê chó, tính ỉa sân nhà tao rồi cúp đuôi sau chủ thì ít ra cũng phải sủa vài tiếng chứ. Hay để anh hai này dạy dỗ lại mày thêm chút nữa.” Gã nghiêng đầu cười, thách thức.

“Mày nói gì hả?” Thằng nhóc kia chưa gì đã vội sửng cổ lên.

“Tong teo mà giọng cũng lớn thế? Sao lúc bị anh tẩng tả tơi thành vầy không nghe chú mày sủa lớn được vậy thế?”

“Thằng chó-!”

“Chó mèo gì thì cũng im hết đi.” Một giọng nói buồn tẻ cất lên, cùng tiếng giày trên nền gạch đá vang vang hành lang dẫn xuyên dãy phòng giam. “Và nhiệm vụ huấn luyện lại chó hoang là của tôi, nên chưa đến lượt anh bạn đâu. Ngồi xuống đi.” Seungcheol ngây ra một lúc, nhìn rồi bật cười vì số mệnh trớ trêu để gã gặp lại cậu ở nơi không ngờ nhất.


	3. Chapter 3

Nếu Jihoon nhớ không nhầm, thì đây không phải là lần đầu cậu bị nhầm với một cảnh sát bất lực, trông như rất cần sự giúp đỡ của một gã thường dân kì quặc, nhưng con người thật kì diệu, khi mà có thể nhìn ra được điều đó trong khi chứng kiến thanh tra đội đặc nhiệm đo đất một thân hình gấp đôi mình, và vẫn chìa tay nhận giúp. Nhưng Jihoon không muốn phải dây dưa với những kẻ không liên quan quá nhiều, nên cậu để cướp chạy đến bất kì đâu hắn muốn để nhân cơ hội lảng khỏi gã lạ mặt phiền phức kia.

“Cậu thật sự không cần tôi giúp à? Tên cướp đó có thể chạy đi bất cứ đâu đó.” Jihoon chưa từng thua ai trong một cuộc thi chạy bất kì nào, nhưng cái gã với gương mặt như vừa tỉnh ngủ và đôi dép lê của hắn đã gần như bắt kịp cậu để hỏi.

“Anh là đồ điên à? Tôi đã nói mình không cần giúp.” Jihoon có thể tiếng cấp trên của mình càu nhàu về thái độ cộc cằn thường xuyên của mình đối với công chúng sẽ không đem lại hình ảnh tốt cho cảnh sát. Nhưng hiện tại cậu cóc cần quan tâm. Nếu được cậu đã cho gã điên này một cước, nên đừng khó chịu chỉ vì vài câu nói.

“Nhưng đêm khuya một mình đi rượt cướp nguy hiểm lắm đó.” Bóng của tên cướp vừa rẽ vào đường mà Jihoon chắc chắn là ngõ cụt ngay khi tên phiền phức kia vừa dứt lời. Cậu chạy theo không chút do dự:

“Cảm ơn nhưng tôi không nghĩ mình tệ đến nổi không hạ được một tên cướp vặt như anh đang nghĩ đâu.” Cậu đã phán đoán đúng, tên cướp dừng lại ngay khi chạm trán với mặt tường sau của một toà chung cư.

“Tôi không nghĩ thế.” Gã đàn ông cũng đã dừng lại ngay sau Jihoon, thở dốc rồi nói “Tôi không nghĩ là hắn chỉ có một tên.” Khi lời nói vừa dứt, cũng là khi từ trong góc khuất đèn của con hẻm tối bước ra thêm bốn tên nữa.

Trộm cướp không bao giờ hoạt động một mình cả. Đó là điều căn bản nhất.

“Giờ thì, cậu có cần tôi giúp không?”

Jihoon không biết bằng cách nào một mình gã lạ mặt kia có thể cùng một lúc khoá cổ tay một tên trong khi dộng cùi chỏ vào cổ họng một tên khác, mà vẫn có thể mỉm cười đáp lại ngạc nhiên của cậu. Chỉ sau khi Jihoon đã hoàn thành cuộc gọi đến cho cảnh sát đến giải năm tên to xác tả tơi, bị nhét chặt trong thùng rác, không cách nào luồng ra nổi, người thám tử mới quay sang tìm gã lạ mặt kia, đang ngồi cạnh thùng rác, bình thản châm một điếu thuốc. Jihoon chậm rãi bước đến bên cạnh, dựa lưng lên bức tường ẩm sương.

“Làm sao anh biết định sẽ phục kích tôi?”

“Tôi quá rành khu này để biết đây là cách hành động của chúng thôi. Hơi buồn, nhưng chỗ này quá nhiều những chuyện như vậy để mà không phải cảnh giác luôn luôn, như cậu hôm nay vậy.” Gã chìa cho cậu gói thuốc lá vừa khui của mình.

“Tôi không hút thuốc, không.” Rồi cậu nói thêm, “Nhưng anh cứ hút đi, tôi không phiền đâu.” khi thấy người kia định dập thuốc đi. “Vì sao anh cứ khăng khăng muốn giúp tôi? Rốt cuộc anh là ai?”

Gã rít một hơi thuốc, mỉm cười nhìn sang Jihoon. “…Cậu không phải là người ở đây nhỉ?”

Người thám tử nhướn mày, tự hỏi vì sao gã lại hỏi mình như thế.


	4. Chapter 4

Nếu bị bắt dùng từ ngữ để tả lại Seungcheol đêm hôm đó, thì Hansol sẽ nói là anh hai của nó hẳn đã phê cái gì đó, beijing cocktail chẳng hạn, quên không giữ mồm giữ miệng như Wonwoo đã dặn trước khi vào phòng thẩm vấn riêng. Nhưng có lẽ cũng không ai trách được Hansol, nó còn quá ngu đời để không bị dụ bởi màn cớm xấu - cớm tốt cũ xì trên tivi, nhưng vẫn hiệu nghiệm như dắt mũi một đứa trẻ.

Choi Hansol. Mười bảy tuổi. Nhưng hai mươi trên giấy tờ tuỳ thân thật 90% trong ví. Nhà chỉ có bà mẹ nghiện rượu và đứa em gái mười hai tuổi còn đi học.

Phần còn lại thì quá dễ đoán. Jihoon đặt sấp hồ sơ về cậu thanh niên đang ngẩn người ra trên ghế, chợt giật mình khi bắt gặp người thanh tra trẻ đang nhìn mình.

"Được rồi nhóc, nghe và nghĩ cho kĩ. Mày có thể ngồi đây là lảm nhảm những lời như chính mày là thủ phạm, mày cần tiền và những thằng bạn cùng băng ngoài kia không dính líu gì, như một anh hùng mà mày nghĩ là tụi nó sẽ cảm động rồi tìm cách lo cho mày ra, rồi mày chưa đủ tuổi nên tội nhẹ thôi hay thế nào đó. Cùng mấy lời đảm bảo chắc ăn rằng đứa xinh xẻo như mày sẽ không bị hiếp tập thể trong đó vì anh hai của chúng mày có quen biết người trong này. Tin tao đi, tao biết chứ." Jihoon dừng lại một chút để nhẹ nhàng chống tay lên bàn, cúi đầu thấp xuống nhẹ nhàng. "Nhưng mày biết tao biết gì không? Tao biết những thằng như mày. Ở trong đó không thiếu, anh hùng như mày, đáng tin như mày, ngu như mày." Người thanh tra trẻ hạ giọng, quan sát biểu cảm từ hơi hồi hộp sang hẳn hoảng loạn.

"Hoặc ngu hơn." Doyoon bước đến ngay thời điểm không thể đúng lúc hơn, mỉm cười. "Vì cậu chắc chắn sẽ khôn ngoan nhận ra đây chính là cơ hội sửa sai lầm của mình, đúng không nào?" Người thanh tra trưởng chìa tay mời Hansol một viên sôcôla. "Một chút năng lượng để tỉnh táo hơn, cậu đã không ăn gì hơn một ngày rồi nhỉ? Ăn rồi đầu óc sẽ thông suốt mà lựa chọn chính xác hơn, nhỉ, anh hai?"

Hansol ngây người ra một lát, rồi gương mặt mệt mỏi dần vỡ ra khi nó nhận lấy viên kẹo từ tay Doyoon. Anh mỉm cười, rồi nghiêng đầu một chút để nói nhỏ với Jihoon:

"Việc của cậu ở đây xong rồi, nghỉ đi uống nước một lát và gọi tên tiếp theo đến nhé."

Jihoon thở ra một hơi dài, rồi gật, đáp lại cái vỗ vai của cấp trên:

"Anh có muốn cà phê không? Đêm nay sẽ dài đấy"

"Không cần lo, anh còn nhiều sôcôla lắm." Doyoon vỗ vỗ lên túi áo mình, nháy mắt với cậu. Jihoon chỉ bật cười khô.

Jihoon phải chào đến năm lần khi chỉ mới đi dọc hành lang dẫn đến phòng nghỉ để lấy cà phê. Cũng phải lâu rồi sở cảnh sát mới bận rộn thế này, nên gần như mọi người đều có mặt ở đây cùng một lúc, nên dĩ nhiên phòng nghỉ cũng lấp đầy các bàn thường ngày vẫn trống. Còn duy nhất một bàn, nơi Mingyu đang vẫy tay cuồng nhiệt khi vừa mới bắt gặp tiền bối khoá trên Jihoon vừa định quay trở về.

"Ngày bận rộn nhỉ?"

"Cậu thì thừa năng lượng quá nhiều để tôi có thể hỏi câu tương tự đấy."

Mingyu chỉ cười khì, kéo tay áo Jihoon xuống ngồi cùng cậu. Cậu nhìn quanh bàn một lượt rồi gật đầu chào khi quyết định là mình không quen ai trong những người ngồi đây, trừ Mingyu. Còn tên này thì lại quá vô tư để cảm nhận bầu không khí ngại ngùng này.

"Hôm nay em có lịch tuần gần club vlack, thấy họ vẫn còn phong toả cả khu đó."

Jihoon chỉ hưm nhẹ đáp, nhấp cà phê vừa pha của mình.

"Anh có nghe gì không, có vẻ như họ tìm được nhiều thứ hơn ở club đấy."

Cậu bật cười. 

"Còn gì nhiều hơn cả ẩu đả, tàng trữ, sử dụng thuốc và tội phạm trẻ vị thành niên à?"

Vừa đúng lúc, một cảnh sát chạy thẳng đến phòng chỉ huy trưởng, băng ngang phòng cà phê đông người - khiến ai cũng tò mò, gõ cửa phòng rồi nhanh chóng bước vào trong.

"Cậu có nghĩ là nó không?" Một đồng nghiệp nữ chọt nhẹ tay Mingyu, hỏi nhỏ. Jihoon cau mày thắc mắc, nhưng chưa quá năm giây thì câu trả lời đã mở tung cửa phòng chỉ huy trưởng bước ra, và được cất lên từ chính miệng ông.

"Đơn vị phụ trách vụ ở club vlack, đến gặp tôi ngay," Jihoon vội đứng lên để chỉ huy nhìn mặt. Ông gật, nói tiếp "ở đó đã xảy ra án mạng."


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon đến hiện trường ngay khi nhận được lệnh, Doyoon đến sau đó mười phút, giữa lúc cộng sự mình đang lấy lời khai của chủ quán. 

"Có gì không?" Anh hỏi sau khi Jihoon tạm thời dừng phỏng vấn lại để quay sang chào cấp trên của mình.

"Nạn nhân được tìm thấy ở buồng vệ sinh tầng hầm bên dưới bởi lao công, hiện tại đang được lấy lời khai bên kia." Jihoon đảo mắt sang bên trái mình, rồi lại hướng về bên phải phía cửa dẫn đến một khu tối đèn hơn mà Doyoon nghĩ là cầu thang dẫn đến hiện trường.

Cả hai bước xuống bậc thang gỗ cót két, hoàn toàn khác với những nơi còn lại của quán. Chúng dẫn đến một không gian hẹp và ẩm, có lẽ thường dùng để làm kho chứa đồ. Không thường xuyên hơn, Jihoon đoán là nơi hay diễn ra những giao dịch ngầm. Đeo găng vào tay, thám tử bắt đầu men ngón trỏ lên mép bàn được đặt ngay dưới ngọn đèn dây tóc hơi nhoè, rồi nhẹ nhàng nhấc lên khi chạm góc. Nhẵn bụi.

Gần bàn chỉ có một cái ghế, cùng một loại gỗ, đặt hơi lệch sang phải. Người thám tử nhìn quanh một lượt căn phòng không đủ ánh đèn chiếu sáng khỏi mặt bàn, ngồi xuống ghế, mắt chạm thẳng sang bên kia phòng, nơi có vẻ như là chất tủ kệ hay đồ vật to cao dưới một tấm vải sờn phủ lên.

Doyoon đứng sau lưng ghế, tay với lấy sợi dây treo bóng đèn và tập hồ sơ sẵn trong tay mình, dựng một góc để ngọn đèn mờ tập trung về phía Jihoon đang nhìn, để lộ ra một mảng máu thẫm đỏ loang rộng trên mặt vải. 

"Nam. Không tìm thấy giấy tờ tuỳ thân ở hiện trường," Doyoon bắt đầu đọc thông tin được gửi lại cho mình. "là khách quen của quán, sau đây là lời khai của chủ quán."

_Hai mươi lăm tuổi._

_Mỗi lần đều đi cùng một nhóm người nhưng mỗi lần đếu khác nhau, không bao giờ đến một mình._

Jihoon bước lại gần hơn, rút trong túi ra chiếc đèn pin nhỏ.

_Nom có quan hệ khá thân thiết với Choi Seungcheol, dù không lần nào đến cùng họ._

Cậu chậm rãi vén tấm vải lên, để lộ cái xác đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ còn lại, máu đã dần đọng thành vũng bên dưới chân người thanh niên xấu số.

_Một thanh niên kỳ lạ, hoá đơn rượu rất nhiều, tiêu xài cũng rất phóng khoáng, nhưng chưa lần nào dính vào ẩu đả hay gây phiền hà cho quán._

Jihoon đặt chặn mép vải lên kệ cao bên trên, để lộ toàn thân của nạn nhân bên dưới ánh đèn bạc, màu máu trở nên đỏ đến tàn nhẫn, như những sọc vằn của một con hổ trắng khắp cơ thể mảnh. Doyoon lúc này cũng đã đứng bên cạnh đồng nghiệp mình.

_Thấy bạn bè gọi cậu ta là Yoon Jeonghan._


	6. Chapter 6

_Đã một tuần trôi qua kể từ khi vụ án giết người kinh hoàng xảy ra giữa lúc một trận ẩu đả băng nhóm khác diễn ra, thế nhưng phía cảnh sát vẫn chưa nói bất kỳ lời nào về vụ việc..._

Seungcheol nghe tiếng tin tức buổi chiều lặp đi lặp lại cũng phải một tuần rồi. Không phải là gã có việc gì khác để làm khi vẫn đang bị nhốt trong phòng tạm giam cả tuần qua.

Hansol có đem gã vài mẩu báo có ô chữ chơi giải trí, nhưng Seungcheol không phải là kiểu thông minh, có học thức đàng hoàng như Wonwoo, nên xấp báo đó vẫn còn nằm ở dưới chân sau câu hỏi thủ đô của Việt Nam là gì. Thứ gã giỏi là đọc con người, không phải đọc sách.

Nhìn Hansol khi nó một mình đến thăm đàn anh này mà không có Wonwoo hay Soonyoung đã khiến gã nghi ngờ. Rồi vẻ né tránh khi Seungcheol tự nhiên nhắc đến hai đứa còn lại đã xác nhận được suy đoán của gã. Hansol không phải là đứa giỏi nói dối, và Wonwoo cũng vậy. Nhưng Wonwoo khôn ngoan nên không muốn đến thăm Seungcheol.

"...Wonwoo hyung cũng muốn đến thăm anh lắm! Nhưng, anh biết đó, vụ tối hôm đó làm ảnh bù đầu lo giải quyết hậu quả."

"Anh biết mà." Seungcheol mỉm cười nhẹ. "Còn Soonyoung chắc cũng chả giúp gì nhiều đâu nhỉ?"

Hansol cười hồi hộp, không dám đáp lại ánh nhìn của Seungcheol.

"Hansol." Gã gọi tên, nhỏ nhẹ nhưng khô khốc.

"...Được rồi, em nói, em nói." Seungcheol còn chưa lên tiếng doạ nạt, tự nhủ không biết nên xem đó là tốt trong tình huống này, hay xấu về tổng thể nếu để Hansol dính quá sâu trong tổ chức. "Wonwoo hyung sẽ giết em, nhưng ảnh cũng nói sẽ giết anh nữa nếu anh ra khỏi đây nguyên vẹn, nên coi như chúng mình cùng một thuyền vào lúc này, nhỉ?"

Seungcheol nhìn lại nó, gật cho phép Hansol bắt đầu.

"Soonyoung hyung chịu tội mua bán ma tuý đá thay anh rồi, hiện tại đang chờ toà xét xử." Nó dừng một chút, ngước mắt lên nhìn như đợi Seungcheol chuyển sắc mặt sang ngạc nhiên hay thế nào đó, nhưng gã không phải bất ngờ vì mình chưa bao giờ đoán trật. Hansol thở hắt một hơi như thể thất vọng, tiếp "Wonwoo đang tìm cách chạy án cho Soonyoung hyung, nên tìm cách liên hệ với mọi khách hàng trên cao của mình-"

"Điều mà tao đã nói ngay từ đầu là không được làm, dính dáng tới tụi viên chức chả hay ho gì."

"Em biết, nhưng ảnh hẳn cũng phải tuyệt vọng lắm rồi, Soonyoung hyung là bạn tốt của ảnh mà. Mà Soonyoung hyung lại vì anh mà tự nộp mình, nên là..."

"Wonwoo đang thù anh lắm." Seungcheol kết luận, ngồi tựa lại vào lưng ghế khi Hansol gật.

"Cảnh sát có nói khi nào thì anh được thả ra không, bây giờ trong nhóm lục đục dữ lắm, thằng Myungho thì đang được nước làm tới, liên tục tới kiếm chuyện với mấy nút mua bán của tụi mình, làm anh em cũng kẹt lắm."

"Myungho là thằng nào?"

"Thì cái thằng hôm đó anh dộng cho vỡ hàm đó. Nó cũng là dạng con ông nào trên đó, nên lộng quyền ghê lắm."

Seungcheol im lặng một hồi lâu, rồi nói.

"Hiện tại anh phải tìm cách giải quyết trong này đã, mày với Wonwoo gánh ngoài đó giúp anh, khi nào khỏi tội anh sẽ trả vốn lẫn lời sau."

"Nhưng-"

"Phạm nhân Choi Seungcheol, hết giờ thăm rồi." Thế rồi Seungcheol đứng dậy trước, chấp thuận theo quy định khám xét trước khi bước khỏi phòng thăm để về lại phòng giam của mình.


End file.
